No Man's Land
by LightofMoon
Summary: Etrange lieu, chambre 7, il attend.. Puisque c'est ici que tout a commencé, peut être y reviendra t'il lui aussi...OS DMHP


_Titre :_ No Man's Land

_Auteur_ : LightofMoon

_Genre : _Romance

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi... (J'aimerais bien pourtant…)

_Couple_ : HP/SS, HP/BZ, HP/BZ…..

_Avertissement :_ Si vous êtes allergiques aux scènes décrivant les ébats de deux hommes…Je vous déconseille fortement de lire cet OS…..

_Note :_ Ca fait quelque temps que cet OS traîne dans mes tiroirs, mais je me concentrais sur des projets plus importants. Finalement il s'est avéré que je n'arrivais pas à écrire en le sachant presque fini dans son coin. Donc le voilà…lol

Un grand merci à ma brindille…Je n'ai plus autant de temps que je le voudrais pour écrire, mais heureusement tu es là pour m'encourager et me pousser à écrire encore ( et à caser du Lucius un peu partoue..). Je ne serais incapable de produire une ligne si tu ne venais pas dissiper mes doutes….

* * *

_**No Man's Land**_

« Tu ne peux pas y aller Harry ! »

Le jeune homme soupira et stoppa net sa marche dans le couloir. Dès qu'il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui il avait su que sa fuite ne passerait pas inaperçue. Pourtant il avait tout fait pour échapper à cette dispute, mais comme de nombreuses choses dans sa vie, celle-ci semblait inévitable.

« Retourne te coucher Ginny ! »

« Non ! Je ne te laisserais pas y aller ! Je t'en supplie n'y vas pas…. »

Elle parlait fort, trop fort. Et déjà Harry pouvait entendre les autres sortir du salon.

« Ginny calme toi s'il te plaît…. »

« Non !! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Ne me fais pas ça…. »

Elle pleurait, et ses sanglots bruyants avaient rameutés le reste de la maisonnée.

« Où tu vas ? »

Ron lui tenait tête, et ses yeux flamboyaient de rage sous le feu de ses cheveux roux.

« Ca ne te regardes pas Ron. »

La porte était proche, très proche. Dans le salon le bruit des conversations avait cessé mais personne n'osait venir s'interposer entre les deux anciens meilleurs amis. Il fallait qu'il sorte, vite, avant que ça n'aille trop loin. Il prit son manteau en tentant d'ignorer les pas rapides de Ron dans sa direction. Celui-ci lui attrapa violemment la main alors qu'il allait la poser sur la poignée.

« Si tu sors d'ici ce n'est même pas la peine de penser à revenir. »

Sa voix était transfigurée par la haine.

« Ron, s'il te plaît. »

« Comment oses-tu nous faire ça ! Après tout ce que nous avons fait pour toi mais bon sang pour qui est- ce que tu te prends ! »

Il tenta de l'ignorer, et dégageant sa main de la poigne du rouquin, il ouvrit la porte.

« Je te préviens une dernière fois si tu quittes cette maison ce soir tu n'y remettra jamais les pieds ! Cette situation a assez duré ! »

Harry se retourna vers lui tristement.

« Et toi Ron ? Qui crois-tu être pour me mettre à la porte de ma propre maison ? »

« J'essaie seulement de protéger ma famille !»

« En me sacrifiant pour eux…Je me souviens d'un temps où notre amitié avait plus de valeur. »

Il sortit enfin, ignorant les sanglots d'Hermione dans son dos, les regards de Lupin emplis de reproches…

_« Tu as fais pleurer une femme enceinte Harry, c'est mal, c'est très mal »_

Il étouffait.

* * *

La nuit était froide, il allait neiger, c'était une question d'heure avant que la ville entière se couvre d'un beau manteau blanc. 

Le froid lui giflait le visage et il se mit en route lentement, prenant le temps d'apprécier la sensation glacée. Sa respiration se transformait en brouillard blanc dès qu'il expirait. Le temps était vraiment glacial.

Transplaner immédiatement aurait été chose aisée, mais Harry aimait marcher dans le froid, le long des rues. Il regardait les fenêtres éclairées et les silhouettes des gens heureux, en famille, bien au chaud dans leurs maisons.

Il n'était pas jaloux, et si il aimait les regarder, il n'aurait pas voulu de leur place, pour rien au monde.

Pour lui, le Survivant, le guerrier, rien n'était plus terrifiant que le cocon oppressant de ce genre de vie.

Le trajet n'était pas long jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse. Il remonta la capuche de sa parka et releva son écharpe sur son nez de façon à camoufler son visage. Le chemin était plutôt désert, seuls quelques retardataires erraient çà et là mais ils étaient bien trop empressés retrouver la chaleur de leur foyer pour se préoccuper du jeune homme qui s'enfonçait dans une ruelle sombre. Heureusement, la dernière chose dont il avait besoin c'était d'un scandale dans la gazette.

Mais la ruelle n'était pas éclairée, et il était méconnaissable sous son épais blouson militaire. Il se hâta tout de même et atteignit rapidement la porte sombre sur laquelle s'étendait la petite inscription dorée qui lui était devenue familière.

_No Man's Land_

Il poussa la porte sans hésitation.

* * *

A chacune de ses venues il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'émerveiller sur l'endroit. D'extérieur le No Man's Land n'était qu'un hôtel minable, coincé entre le centre des aurors du Chemin de Traverse, et un bar mangemort plutôt mal famé. Mais dès que l'on poussait la porte, on se retrouvait dans un jardin magique, au seuil d'un manoir enchanté d'une beauté époustouflante. On disait que son nom venait de cet emplacement étrange, entre les deux camps, et de sa clientèle si particulière. 

Car c'était plus qu'un simple bar, qu'une vulgaire maison close ou qu'un club échangiste. C'était un lieu où chacun venait trouver du réconfort, un peu de chaleur humaine. Ils venaient pour ça, tous, combattants du phoenix, mangemorts, ou simples sorciers en manque d'affection.

Les règles étaient simples. Tout le monde était à la disposition de tout le monde, mais rien ne se faisait sans consentements.

De même, de tous était exigée la plus grande neutralité. On laissait au vestiaires masques et capes sombres….

Ni Voldemort, ni Dumbledore ne pouvaient étendre leurs dominations sur ce lieu.

La légende voulait qu'il ait été conçu par la magie elle-même, et qu'il n'apparaisse qu'en de sombres temps pour panser les blessures émotionnelles des sorciers impliqués dans de lourdes batailles.

Cela semblait à la fois évident et peu probable. La seule chose dont Harry était certain c'est qu'il avait fallut des quantités de magie considérables pour camoufler un tel endroit au cœur de Londres, et qu'il en fallait encore plus pour le faire fonctionner ainsi.

Car le No Man's Land était une sorte d'entité omnisciente. Le moindre élan de haine y était sévèrement puni, et quiconque brisait le sceau de la neutralité se voyait banni à jamais de l'endroit, même si ses pulsions n'avaient pas dépassé le stade de la pensée. Ainsi si le No Man's était ouvert à tous, il était difficile d'en rester membre.

* * *

Harry traversa l'allée pavée. Les bordures croulaient de fleurs mauves et bleutées qu'un sort tenait en vie malgré la froideur hivernale qui avait couvert leurs pétales de givre. Il semblait qu'il avait déjà neigé ici, et pourtant aucun flocon n'était encore tombé du ciel blanc. 

Il avait foulé ces pavés pour la première fois presque une année auparavant, suivant l'homme aux cheveux noir qui semblait si bien le comprendre sans jamais pourtant lui témoigner la moindre marque de compassion.

Snape connaissait ses penchants, il savait pour les hommes qu'il étreignait en secret dans des chambres d'hôtels crasseuses, pour le ver de l'angoisse qui lui rongeait le cerveau quand il était confronté aux yeux accusateurs de ses amis.

_« C'est malsain Harry. Tu dois réprimer cette anomalie en toi. Pense à tes parents, ils auraient honte d'avoir un fils anormal, et en tant que dernier maraudeur il est de mon devoir de te remettre sur le droit chemin. »_

Ca faisait mal, pire qu'une gifle. Juste une douleur comprimante qui vidait le cœur de sa chaleur….

Un soir alors qu'il partait en quête d'un moldu quelconque, Snape l'avait rattrapé, lui avait pris la main, et l'avait conduit ici, devant cette maison ancienne et imposante, le long de cette allée qui ne souffrait pas les saisons.

Depuis il était revenu souvent.

* * *

Harry ouvrit la porte majestueuse et ses lunettes s'embuèrent sous la chaleur de la pièce. Il frissonna. Le salon semblait plein, mais il ne s'y attarda pas. Donnant son manteau à l'elfe de maison qui venait d'apparaître auprès de lui, il se dirigea immédiatement vers la chambre 7 

Il hésita un moment, son cœur battant la chamade alors qu'il caressait anxieusement le chiffre d'or sur la porte en bois sculpté. Puis il ouvrit la porte et respirant un grand coup, il jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce.

Elle était vide.

Il s'en doutait, mais il ne pût empêcher son cœur de se nouer douloureusement. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité mais à travers la fenêtre, la nuit projetait des ombres bleutées le long du lit. Il fit un pas et dans la cheminée le bois s'embrasa immédiatement. Il décida de ne pas allumer la lumière.

Il repoussa le fauteuil devant l'immense porte-fenêtre du balcon. Il faisait trop froid pour sortir, mais d'ici il pourrait guetter les premiers flocons de neige, bercé par la douce musique qui résonnait en permanence dans cet étrange endroit

Dehors le vent faisait danser les fleurs dans les parterres. Au fond de lui il s'était préparé à son absence, au point de la faire devenir une évidence.

Il le savait, il ne viendrait pas.

* * *

Les choses avaient vraiment changées en un an, et le soir où Snape l'avait entraîné dans le grand salon en le tenant pas la main lui semblait appartenir à un passé déjà bien lointain. 

Il avait eu peur lorsque tous les regards s'étaient braqués sur lui, mais Snape le serrait fort, et dans sa tête il l'avait entendu lui certifier qu'il était en sécurité ici.

Bien sûr il en avait douté. Il connaissait les visages. Les frères Lestrange, Avery, MacNair. La crème des mangemorts fréquentait cet endroit. De même, et heureusement, que des aurors et des hauts placés du ministère qu'Harry connaissait bien, ou de nom. Il y avait même des membres de l'Ordre qui lui avaient adressé de grands sourires et des clins d'oeils intéressés.

Harry n'était pas du genre à craindre le sexe, mais cependant il avait été plutôt gêné par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Les hommes buvaient du champagne ou du FireWhisky et certains en renversaient sur le corps de leurs amants avant de le lécher sans la moindre pudeur. Des hommes à moitié nus descendaient des deux escaliers sculptés et gigantesques qui trônaient au fond de la pièce. D'autres au contraire montaient les marches avec empressement, leurs bras enlaçant une conquête plus que consentante.

Tout était luxe et luxure, un lieu somptueux de débauche et d'oubli. C'était tentant, et effrayant à la fois. Harry avait tremblé un peu, mais Snape avait raffermit son étreinte et l'avait attiré sur un grand fauteuil où il lui avait offert du champagne avant de l'embrasser doucement. Et Harry avait presque pût entendre les soupirs de déceptions des autres hôtes lorsqu'il avait répondu au baiser.

Il s'était détendu, au fur et à mesure que les baisers de Snape étaient descendus de son oreille vers son cou. Et quand il avait senti les dents de ce dernier sur sa clavicule, il avait même commencé à aimer cela.

Petit à petit les regards appréciateurs des autres étaient devenus plus excitants que gênant, il avait laissé son ancien maître des potions lui enlever sa chemise et la musique étouffer ses gémissements lorsque les mains agiles s'étaient mises à caresser son pantalon tendu.

Il avait murmuré un vague « pas ici » et avait suivi Snape le long de l'escalier.

C'est là qu'il avait fait son entrée.

C'est son père qu'Harry avait remarqué en premier lieu, avant de sentir ses prunelles argentées glisser le long de son torse dévêtu, s'attarder sur les marques de morsures que Snape y avait laissé. Puis ils s'étaient dévisagés un instant, étonnés et défiants, mais Snape s'était rappelé au bon vouloir de Harry par une caresse appuyée et ce dernier avait brisé le contact pour se replonger dans les bras puissants de son amant qui l'avait entraîné dans une chambre entièrement noire pour une étreinte violente et passionnée.

Lorsqu'ils étaient repartis il n'était plus dans le salon.

_« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça Harry ? Des morsures ? C'est un homme, ne me mens pas la mâchoire qui a fais ça est trop grande pour être celle d'une femme. Nous étions d'accord pour que cela cesse. Harry tu dois te ressaisir, pense à tes amis ! Pourquoi est ce que tu cherches à leur faire tant de mal ? »_

* * *

Harry soupira. Il avait un peu froid malgré la cheminée. Un plateau apparu près de lui et à la place de l'alcool qu'il commandait invariablement se trouvait une tasse d'un liquide légèrement dorée qui ressemblait à du lait. Il en but une gorgée. C'était chaud et réconfortant et il y reconnût le goût du lait, du miel et du rhum, ainsi qu'une pointe de cannelle. Dehors le ciel semblait peser de plus en plus lourd, mais il ne neigeait toujours pas, et il était toujours seul. 

Après cette nuit il avait arrêté de sortir dans les bars glauques de Londres, et il n'avait plus couché avec aucun moldu.

Snape venait le chercher à chaque retour de mission, réduisant Lupin au silence par un simple regard glacial. Il l'emmenait au No Man's Land et lui offrait une coupe de champagne ou un verre d'absinthe dans le salon.

Parfois il le gardait pour lui tout seul et lui faisait l'amour férocement, laissant marques et morsures sur la peau ambrée de son amant.

Parfois il le caressait juste doucement pendant qu'un autre le contentait.

Et toujours Harry sentait le regard gris peser durement sur lui.

Il était capable de reconnaître entre tous le regard de celui qui avait été sa Némésis pendant toute sa scolarité. Il se distinguait des autres. C'était le seul qui semblait laisser une trace froide sur son corps, alors que tous cherchaient à l'embraser.

Rapidement il avait été capable de sentir la présence de Malefoy dans la pièce sans même avoir besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour le voir.

Et rapidement il avait appris à aimer ce regard sur lui.

Le jeune Serpentard était moins habile que son père pour cacher ses émotions, et Harry aimait lire sur son visage l'irritation que ce dernier ressentait à sa présence.

Ils n'avaient plus l'occasion de se croiser maintenant que Poudlard était loin derrière eux. Ou alors ils le faisaient souvent, mais sous leurs masques tous les mangemorts se ressemblaient pour Harry.

Malefoy ne se laissait jamais aller devant les autres. Il trouvait un amant et l'emmenait dans une chambre, où il restait sur un fauteuil à regarder les autres en buvant des alcools rares et onéreux, les yeux rivés sur ceux du Survivant, comme si il essayait de se concentrer pour lui lancer un Avada non formulé.

Harry s'en amusait, mais Severus s'en lassa rapidement.

Il prit l'habitude d'emmener Harry dans un petit salon privé, le genre de salon où l'on ne pouvait pas entrer et rester inactif. C'était sa nouvelle lubie, il aimait regarder Harry avec d'autres hommes, ou prendre d'autres hommes en regardant Harry.

Avant d'y pénétrer il lançait toujours un regard provocateur à son filleul blond, le défiant de les suivre, mais Draco n'osait jamais.

Du moins au début.

Un soir, alors qu'il s'abandonnait à la moiteur d'une bouche avide, Harry avait eut la surprise de ressentir de nouveau la froideur du regard gris sur son corps. Il avait redressé la tête et Draco était là, juste en face de lui.

Il était installé confortablement sur un fauteuil de velours, un verre dans la main, un jeune homme s'affairant entre ses jambes. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Harry, son visage figé dans une expression froide. Il semblait parfaitement impassible, la musique et le bruit couvrant sa respiration rapide, seule capable de trahir son état.

Il avait continué ainsi jusqu'à ce que Severus vienne récupérer son amant, et son regard s'était fait étrangement rageur quand il avait vu son ancien professeur repousser du pied l'homme agenouillé entre les jambes du Gryffondor qui s'était laissé faire sans un mot, un sourire aguichant collé aux lèvres.

* * *

Harry reposa la tasse maintenant vide sur la tablette où elle fut immédiatement remplacée par un plateau de confiseries auxquelles il ne toucha pas. 

Pendant cette période avec Severus, le No Man's Land était devenu vital pour lui. Il y allait souvent, dès que la situation extérieure le permettait. Après chaque bataille, après chaque dispute.

C'est pendant cette même période qu'il avait reçu sa chambre. Un soir alors qu'il allait entrer dans le salon, un elfe de maison était venu le chercher, et l'avait amené dans cette pièce sublime où des nuances de pourpre et d'écarlate se déclinaient sur les murs et les draps du grand lit à baldaquin. C'était beau, et reposant. Il y avait une porte fenêtre immense et un balcon donnant sur un jardin toujours magnifique. Harry s'était tout de suite senti chez lui ici.

Plus qu'au 12 en tout cas.

Avec Severus ils avaient passés des nuits mémorables dans les draps violets….

Harry n'était pas stupide au point de croire que le départ de Severus n'avait été que le fruit d'une étrange coïncidence. Dumbledore n'aurait jamais envoyé son meilleur espion aussi loin sans raison valable s'il n'avait pas été informé des disparitions régulières de ce dernier et du Survivant. C'était leur façon de le ramener au bercail, obliger son amant à accepter une mission périlleuse pour le Lord, à l'autre bout de la planète, là où il ne pouvait pas revenir.

Ce n'est pas plus son départ que la machination dont il résultait qui chagrina Harry. Il n'avait jamais aimé Snape, même si il avait vraiment eu besoin de ce qu'il lui apportait, de sa force et de sa violence, de cette douleur libératrice qu'il lui infligeait parfois.

_« C'est mieux comme ça Harry, il fallait te reprendre en main. »_

Pendant quelques temps, il avait accepté de jouer le jeu. Il avait regagné la chambre froide et dépouillée qu'il partageait avec Ron, ignorant son cœur qui se révoltait contre ces draps blancs et cette fenêtre minuscule donnant sur un quartier austère. Il avait fait semblant de ne pas voir les posters criards que son colocataire avait disposés sur le mur et qu'il refusait catégoriquement d'enlever malgré leur laideur.

Il ne s'était même pas révolté lorsque Ron avait décidé de passer ses nuits avec Hermione et que Ginny avait récupéré le lit de son frère, avant de finalement se glisser dans le sien. Il lui avait fait l'amour mécaniquement, répondant plus à un besoin physique qu'à une envie, et s'il avait soupiré sous ses caresses, ce n'était que l'expression de sa lassitude.

Cependant si il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'avait pu ignorer….

Cela se produisait à chaque conflit, à chaque fois qu'il se battait contre les mangemorts.

En pleine bataille il sentait soudain le froid caractéristique du regard de Malefoy. Il prenait conscience des yeux fixés sur lui et lorsqu'il arrivait à localiser les prunelles métalliques sous le masque blanc, il se retrouvait noyé dans un mélange argenté de haine et de colère, avec un éclat particulier qui ressemblait à de la trahison.

Bien entendu il ne s'était pas expliqué ce maelstrom de sentiments. La seule chose qu'il savait c'est qu'il réagissait fortement à cela, plus fortement que dans les bras de Ginny, plus fortement même que dans ces nuits agitées avec Snape. Il aimait ce regard pour ce qu'il lui rappelait, pour ce qu'il signifiait, pour cette odeur d'encens, de cigarette et de champagne qu'il ramenait à ses narines en réminiscences du salon enfumé du No Man's Land.

Il en était venu à multiplier les actions guerrières, participant à chaque mission, recherchant désespéramment, sans toutefois se l'avouer, ce frisson particulier qu'il ressentait quand il le croisait.

Et à chaque fois qu'il rentrait au 12, il se sentait encore plus vide, et encore plus frustré.

Très vite il eut de plus en plus de difficultés à cacher son malaise à ses proches. Il faisait de son mieux pourtant. Il avait même réussi à pleurer quand Hermione avait annoncé sa grossesse, mais Remus n'avait pas loupé l'éclair de surprise dans ses yeux. Il lisait en lui d'une manière plus que désagréable, et le poids de ses reproches n'avait cesse de s'alourdir.

_« Ginny est une fille pour toi Harry. Elle est ce qu'il te faut même si tu refuses de le voir. Tu ne dois pas laisser ces pensées impures te corrompre l'esprit. Tu dois l'épouser, rapidement, et mettre fin aux tourments qui te rongent. »_

Il avait refusé, bien entendu.

Se regarder dans la glace était devenu une torture tant il était rongé par les remords. Elle était une fille bien, et elle espérait toujours. Elle attendait anxieusement qu'il revienne de mission en priant pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, et elle se laissait retourner sans rien dire quand il avait besoin de décharger la tension causée par le regard glacial de Malefoy.

* * *

Harry se leva du fauteuil pour prendre la couette moelleuse du lit, et se réinstalla ensuite les genoux repliés contre son torse.

Peut être que cela aurait été plus facile avec Ginny si elle avait gardé son caractère de tigresse, si la gamine insolente et charmeuse n'avait pas laissé place à une jeune femme calme et douce, portrait fidèle de sa mère. Elle embrassait quand il aurait voulu qu'elle morde, et pleurait quand il aurait fallut crier. Elle était obéissante et soumise, comme Remus lui avait conseillé d'être, exactement comme il ne supportait pas.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de deux mois avant de la tromper, avant de s'éclipser silencieusement pendant qu'elle était endormie pour arpenter les rues sombres de Londres en direction de cet endroit qui semblait l'appeler du fond de son être.

Ses retrouvailles avec le No Man's suffirent à lui prouver à quel point il s'était attaché à cet endroit. Il avait presque pleuré quand il s'était rallongé enfin sur l'immense lit à baldaquin, quand il avait retrouvé la salle d'eau et son immense douche en verre, les fauteuils confortables, les bougies…

La première nuit il n'était même pas descendu dans les salons. Il était resté allongé sur son lit, savourant le plaisir de se retrouver enfin seul dans un endroit où il se sentait libre, et en sécurité. Il n'avait dormit que quelques heures, mais à son réveil il s'était sentit plus en forme qu'il ne l'avait été depuis la dernière nuit passée ici.

Harry sourit doucement dans son fauteuil et balaya des yeux la pièce magnifique. Pour lui, le gosse du placard, ce lieu avait une importance considérable. C'était la première fois qu'il avait une vraie pièce à lui, pas un cagibi miteux empli d'araignée, ni un dortoir bruyant et bordélique. Bien sûr il avait aimé vivre à Poudlard, après toutes ses années de solitudes il avait trouvé un équilibre dans cette sorte de fratrie reconstituée qu'ils formaient tous. Pendant sept ans ils avaient grandis ensembles, et entre eux s'était tissé un lien qu'ils avaient longtemps pensé indestructible.

En réalité ce n'est que quand il avait rejoint le 12 de manière durable qu'il avait vraiment commencé à ressentir le manque d'un endroit à lui, rien qu'à lui. Un endroit où il n'aurait pas à poser de sort de silence autour de son lit pour étouffer ses cris de cauchemars, un endroit où il pourrait emmener des hommes pour la nuit. Il n'aimait pas les hôtels, les étreintes à la va –vite dans des draps souvent douteux, les regards pervers des tenanciers. Cela rendait la chose sale et destructrice.

Il cherchait juste un refuge dans lequel il serait en paix.

Et il l'avait trouvé, ici, dans la chambre 7 du No Man's Land, celle qui, selon la tradition de ce lieu, avait été conçue spécialement pour lui. Le nombre de chambre du club était impossible à définir. Elles avaient des numéros aléatoires, et chacune n'appartenait qu'à une seule et même personne pour qui elle était magiquement crée. La chambre mauve, la numéro sept, n'existerait que le temps de l'existence d'Harry.

La rumeur de son retour au No Man's Land s'était faufilée de bouches en oreilles aussi vite qu'une traînée de poudre enflammée, et rapidement Harry avait été enseveli sous les lettres d'invitations. Il en avait même reçu une de Severus, une lettre remplie de sous-entendus mais surtout pleine de tendresse, et ça lui avait fait chaud au cœur.

Il avait bien entendu accordé une attention toute particulière aux diverses invitations, et avait répondu aux plus intéressantes. Les hommes concernés étaient rarement des mangemorts, à croire que ces derniers avaient peur de lui, ou plutôt de ce que pourrait leur faire Voldemort si jamais il apprenait une telle chose, oubliant que rien de ce qui se passait au No Man's Land ne sortait du No Man's Land si c'était pour être mal utilisé.

Evidemment il avait recherché son regard aussitôt qu'il avait recommencé à fréquenter les salons. Et il s'était senti étrangement déçu et presque trahit lorsqu'il ne l'y avait pas vu. Cependant il n'avait pas osé interroger les elfes sur son absence, et de toute manière ils ne lui auraient sûrement rien dit.

Les journées n'étaient pas plus concluantes. Même sur les champs de batailles Harry n'avait plus aperçu les pupilles mercure. Les rapports de L'Ordre en cette période avaient eux aussi pointé la disparition soudaine de Draco Malefoy, la classant dans les morts présumées, mais ça Harry n'y avait pas crû. Sans se l'expliquer il avait toujours eu la certitude qu'il referait surface.

Alors il s'était affiché encore plus au club. Un soir alors qu'il avait aperçu Lucius Malefoy se diriger vers l'un des salons où l'on allait « Jusqu'au bout », il l'y avait rejoint et avait couché avec un Auror sous son nez, en défiant du regard les mangemorts présents qui n'osaient pas le toucher, en priant pour que Malefoy junior en entende parler.

Le lendemain il avait reçu un mot, une courte lettre à l'écriture soignée, lui indiquant juste que Draco était en mission pour une durée encore indéterminée. Bien en entendu il n'y avait aucune signature. Harry avait retourné la missive dans tous les sens possibles, rien ne trahissait son auteur. Le papier portait la marque du No Man's Land, l'encre était noire et profonde, le lettrage stylisé. Le seul indice aurait pu être le superbe ruban noir avec lequel la lettre avait été fermée, mais Harry avait eu beau regarder attentivement les membres du club, aucun ne portait de ruban de ce style. Et aucun ne lui avait semblé susceptible de lui écrire une telle chose.

Quoi qu'il en soit après cette lettre il avait arrêté de se rendre dans les salons particuliers.

* * *

Ses visites au No Man's Land n'étaient pas régulières. Il avait à sauver les apparences auprès de ses proches. Pourtant, bien qu'occasionnels, ces moments de paix au club lui faisaient vraiment du bien. Il était devenu moins renfermé et avait renoué un semblant de communication avec Ron et Hermione. Même ses rapports avec Ginny semblaient être moins tendus. Ils avaient parlé longtemps, il lui avait expliqué qu'il ne pouvait pas s'investir davantage et elle avait semblé comprendre.

Elle dormait toujours dans son lit, et il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas renoncé à son rêve de petite fille. Ginny voulait devenir Mme Potter, et elle se donnait beaucoup de mal pour ça. Dans un sens Harry l'admirait de se battre autant pour une cause qu'il savait désespérée. Mais si il s'en voulait de lui créer de faux espoirs, il savait que la vérité serait plus terrible pour elle. Et puis, tant qu'elle y croyait encore, elle donnait l'illusion à Remus que leur couple fonctionnait, et Harry pouvait respirer un peu.

Sur le moment il avait vraiment eu l'impression d'aimer cette routine nouvelle. Avec Hermione il établissait des plans d'actions, puis il partait sur le terrain avec Ron. Ils parlaient un peu de leurs relations amoureuses respectives, et Harry se cachait derrière l'excuse de ne pas pouvoir parler de sexe avec le frère de sa copine. Après les batailles trop rudes, quand ils n'étaient pas blessés, ils allaient boire dans un pub moldu, ils se racontaient des blagues, des souvenirs de Poudlard, Seamus et Dean étaient là aussi, et Kingsley, et les jumeaux.

Oui à cette époque il lui avait vraiment semblé qu'il était heureux, sauf quand les regards suspicieux de Remus se faisaient trop lourds. Dumbledore partit en mission à l'étranger, Remus avait pris la position de meneur au sein de l'Ordre et si il s'était avéré être un leader plus qu'efficace, sa façon de gérer tous les aspects de la vie d'Harry était insupportable pour ce dernier.

* * *

Harry trembla. Même en sécurité dans sa chambre il éprouvait un certain malaise en pensant aux yeux jaunes de Remus posés sur lui, ces yeux inquisiteurs dans lesquelles brillait une lueur folle. Il savait que les intentions de Remus n'étaient pas mauvaises, il avait juste tenté de pallier à la disparition de Sirius en prenant Harry sous son aile.

_« Je veux seulement t'aider Harry, t'empêcher de te perdre en route en te guidant sur le droit chemin. C'est la douleur qui introduit toutes ces impuretés en toi Harry, et seule ta famille peut te soulager. Laisses moi être ta famille Harry. »_

Il avait joué ainsi la comédie du bonheur pendant quelques temps, puisant dans ses nuits au No Man's Land la force de faire semblant. Il avait si bien joué le bonheur qu'il avait finit par y croire lui aussi.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle lettre au ruban de satin noir arrive sous sa porte. Aussi courte que la précédente, toujours anonyme, elle ne donnait qu'une simple date, le retour de Malefoy. Son cœur s'était mis à battre vite, si vite qu'il avait réalisé être resté dans un état émotionnel neutre toutes ces semaines de supposé bonheur.

C'était avec un mélange d'excitation et d'angoisse qu'il avait attendu ce soir. Il était même arrivé assez tôt au No Man's Land. Il y'avait eu une bataille terrible le jour même, il était épuisé, mais il était venu quand même. Pendant ce qu'il lui avait semblé être des heures il avait fait les cents pas dans sa chambre, se doutant que le blond ne serait pas là tôt. Finalement il s'était endormi dans le fauteuil qu'il aimait tant, celui près de la fenêtre. A son réveil la nuit était bien entamée, et il était descendu en catastrophe dans le grand salon.

Et Draco n'y était pas.

Il s'était senti bête, affreusement stupide même, de l'avoir attendu comme ça, alors qu'il n'était rien de plus pour lui que ce qu'il avait toujours été : insignifiant. De rage et de déception il avait répondu à la première sollicitation, et s'était laissé entraîné dans un salon plus particulier par un splendide métis aux yeux fauves et or, qu'il reconnût comme un Serpentard de son année, Zabini ou quelque chose de ce genre.

Le beau mulâtre s'était montré entreprenant. Les yeux plantés dans ceux de Harry il lui avait enlevé sa chemise bouton par bouton, en caressant la bosse de son jean. Grisé par les attentions, Harry avait oublié sa déception et s'était abandonné à la caresse de cette langue agile autour de ses tétons. Il s'était allumé une cigarette qu'il avait fumé distraitement pendant que Zabini continuait ses exercices de style le long de son torse maigre mais musclé. Il se laissa aller à flatter le crâne rasé tendrement lorsque ce dernier déboutonna son jean et le fit un peu descendre. Il était doué, et Harry s'était même mordu la lèvre inférieure pour retenir ses gémissements quand il avait senti la bouche pulpeuse sur son sexe. Il avait fermé les yeux, la tête renversée en arrière, la cigarette oubliée dans le cendrier.

Le plaisir l'avait envahit par vague, au fur et à mesure que la langue rose s'enroulait autour de son membre, et il s'était perdu dans cette sensation grandiose, dans cette humidité chaude et accueillante qui contrastait avec le regard froid qu'il avait senti courir sur son torse. Il en avait frissonné de plaisir avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux.

Et il l'avait vu.

Il embrassait un garçon brun avec une passion évidente. Sur le coup Harry avait ressenti une sorte de jalousie malsaine, avant de s'apercevoir que les yeux de Draco, qui ne quittaient pas son corps, semblaient briller d'un mélange d'excitation, de colère, de haine mais surtout...d'envie.

Lorsque Draco avait transpercé ses émeraudes de ses deux lacs platine, le brûlant de son regard profond, Harry avait joui avec une intensité qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis des mois. Sans lâcher le blond du regard, il avait réussi à ne manifester son orgasme que par un violent frisson avant de fermer les yeux une seconde ou deux pour savourer la volupté post-éjaculatoire. Quand il les avait rouverts ceux de Malefoy ne l'avaient pas quitté et semblaient en fusion.

Cela avait rendu Harry heureux. Il lui avait sourit de manière outrageusement aguicheuse avant de relever Blaise Zabini et de l'entraîner vers sa chambre.

Etrangement après le départ du Gryffondor, Draco avait trouvé que la main de son amant sur son sexe n'était pas si excitante que ça, il lui manquait quelque chose, l'intensité d'un regard au vert troublant par exemple. Il s'était concentré sur cette image, et finalement la jouissance était venue.

Et dans la chambre sept, quand Harry avait prit sauvagement un Zabini plus que volontaire, il n'avait pas pu se départir de l'image du mercure en fusion dans les yeux de Malefoy, et les pépites d'or des yeux de Blaise avaient comme perdu leur attrait.

Le samedi suivant lorsque Harry avait croisé le regard de Draco, il avait pu y lire de la colère, et cela l'avait fait sourire. Il avait compris que c'était lié à la fois précédente, que le Serpentard lui en voulait pour le désir qu'il avait ressenti. Il s'en était douté. En réalité il avait attendu toute la semaine de pouvoir venir ici faire face à Malefoy.

* * *

Harry se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la commode de la chambre 7. Il saisit un paquet de cigarette et un briquet en argent, sur lequel un corbeau était gravé, que Snape lui avait laissé peu avant son départ. Il se réinstalla et ouvrit la fenêtre malgré le froid, avant de s'en allumer une. Il ne fumait pas vraiment, il aimait juste regarder la fumée bleutée tourbillonner dans les airs.

La colère de Malefoy avait été sa meilleure alliée dès qu'il avait compris qu'il pouvait en jouer. Bien sûr au début il avait juste voulu l'exaspérer un peu, sorte de rendu de monnaie pour leurs années à Poudlard….

Non en réalité après ce soir là il n'avait plus eu aucun doute quant à ce qu'il voulait. Et s'il s'était rendu soir après soir dans les salons privés c'était pour plus qu'un simple duel oculaire, pour bien plus que la satisfaction d'horripiler le blond.

Il avait un mode opératoire bien précis. Il s'arrangeait pour arriver au No Man's avant Malefoy, il prenait une douche, passait des vêtements qui l'avantageaient puis descendait dans le grand salon. Là-bas il se cachait dans un coin et attendait l'arrivée du blond. Il le surveillait jusqu'à repérer sa cible, et la lui raflait alors. Il savait que cela l'exaspérait.

Ils se retrouvaient finalement dans un salon privé où ils ne cessaient de s'observer, tout en répondant aux caresses et attentes de leurs amants du soir. Ils pratiquèrent ce petit jeu un moment, y appliquant quelques variantes, Harry s'était mis à coucher avec des mangemorts renommés et Draco lui rendait la pareil en couchant avec tous les Gryffondor qu'il pouvait trouver au No Man's Land.

Au fil des semaines ils avaient inconsciemment arrêté d'emmener leurs amants dans leurs chambres respectives, et il était devenu rare qu'ils aillent jusqu'au bout, puisque l'on ne pouvait conclure dans les salons, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient conclure sans le regard de l'autre. Ils étaient devenus dépendants.

_« Où vas-tu Harry ? Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué tes absences ! Elle va s'en apercevoir Harry ! Veux-tu vraiment lui faire du mal ? Tu sais, je crois que Lyly l'aurait adoré….Est-ce que tu veux décevoir ta mère Harry ? »_

* * *

Harry écrasa la cigarette désormais consumée et en alluma une autre sur laquelle il tira fortement, grimaçant légèrement sous l'irritation que lui procura cette première bouffée âcre. C'était un souvenir aussi merveilleux que douloureux, cela remontait à presque 6 mois, il s'en souvenait bien parce que cette après midi là il n'avait pas eu de pluie pour la première fois depuis des mois.

Lorsqu'il analysait son comportement, il comprenait maintenant que c'était la colère qui lui avait apporté l'audace nécessaire à son acte. La tristesse aussi, cette déception profonde qui lui avait coupé l'envie de jouer. Ce soir là il n'avait pas réussi à répondre aux provocations de Malefoy, il était arrivé bien après lui au club, et il avait traversé le salon sans un regard pour les hommes présents, et s'était servi un verre d'un alcool à la couleur proche de ses yeux, avant de remonter l'escalier vers sa chambre.

Assit dans le moelleux fauteuil duquel il avait tenu la conversation à Zabini en attendant l'apparition de son compagnon de jeu, Draco n'avait pas compris. Il s'était alors lancé à la poursuite du brun dans les couloirs du No Man's Land, montant étage après étage, cherchant un sept doré parmi les numéros répartis de façon anarchique. Il savait que c'était le sept car il l'avait lu dans une des lettres aux rubans de satin noir qu'il recevait quand Harry disparaissait trop longtemps.

Quand il avait enfin trouvé la bonne porte il s'était arrêté quelques instants reprendre son souffle. Son cœur battait plus fort que jamais et ce n'était pas uniquement le résultat de son effort physique. Il s'était posé une foule de questions devant cette foutue porte. Devait-il frapper ? Et si Potter avait simplement retrouvé un amant directement ici ? Il avait fait demi-tour maintes fois, mais était revenu sur ces pas. Et puis prenant son courage à deux mains il avait frappé, et la porte s'était ouverte sur un Survivant au regard triste et étonné.

La surprise. C'est ce qu'Harry avait ressenti en premier lieu, puis étaient venus la peur et la gêne. Le Serpentard se tenait face à lui, un air interrogateur affiché ouvertement sur son visage pâle et imberbe. Mais le Gryffondor n'avait pas eu envie de rendre des comptes, pas à lui, pas ce soir. Il l'avait fait entrer, et quand Draco avait voulu s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils de la chambre, il l'avait attrapé par les poignets et l'avait jeté sur le lit, avant de se placer à califourchon sur ses cuisses pour l'embrasser violemment. Il avait bloqué toute tentative de rejet en glissant furtivement sa main dans le pantalon du blond, faisant durcir ce dernier suffisamment pour lui donner l'envie de continuer.

Et Draco n'avait pas bronché. Il savait au fond qu'une fois cette étape passée il ne pourrait plus aller dormir dans d'autres bras, cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il rêvait cette scène pour douter encore de son attirance pour le Survivant, pourtant ce soir là il ne fit rien pour empêcher l'inévitable. Il avait laissé Harry initier le mouvement, savourant comme jamais il ne l'avait fait avec quiconque la sensation époustouflante d'une langue chaude enroulée autour de son sexe. Il avait joui dans cette bouche accueillante avec une acuité telle qu'il avait pu sentir monter son sperme le long de son sexe, et des centaines de petites fourmis courir sur son corps en sueur. Quand les insectes l'avaient enfin déserté, il avait plaqué le Survivant sur le lit et sans autre lubrifiant que le reste de sa semence, il l'avait prit brutalement, enfonçant ses doigts dans sa peau suffisamment pour y laisser des marques.

Harry avait crié, il avait griffé férocement le corps qui s'enfonçait en lui. Il avait apprécié chaque minute de ce rythme sauvage, priant pour que cela dure longtemps. Oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas Draco il avait supplié pour plus, plus fort, plus profond. Sa langue dans la bouche du blond, une main crispée dans ses cheveux, il avait envoyé Lupin au diable, et avait joui plus intensément encore qu'il avait pu le faire avec Snape.

Après la jouissance ils étaient restés dans la même position, se serrant dans les bras à s'en faire mal, cherchant à réguler le rythme effréné de leurs battements de cœur et le flot erratique de leurs sentiments. Quand Draco s'était retiré, le frisson et le gémissement pourtant léger de Harry avaient suffit à le faire durcir de nouveau, et ils avaient recommencé encore, et encore, avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre d'un sommeil étonnamment tranquille pour les deux insomniaques qu'ils étaient.

Ils s'étaient réveillés avant l'aube, et Draco était resté perplexe devant la panique du Gryffondor qui s'était empressé de frictionner son corps avec une pommade blanchâtre, atténuant considérablement les marques de dents et les griffures qui parsemaient son corps doré, ainsi que les empreintes presque mauves des mains de Draco sur ses hanches étroites.

Malgré sa musculature le Survivant avait toujours eu un corps à l'apparence frêle et à Poudlard déjà ses hanches fines et ses longues jambes avaient alimenté bien des fantasmes. Il paraissait fragile, et pourtant Draco n'avait jamais couché avec un homme appelant autant la violence. Le sourire insolent d'Harry avait déclenché une vague de passion brûlante en lui, et il n'avait plus eu aucune autre envie que celle de le faire crier et supplier pour laver cet affront du visage de l'arrogant.

Mais alors que les premiers rayons de soleil avaient commencé à briller à travers les épais rideaux de la chambre, l'audace et l'indécence s'étaient transformées en une angoisse pure, et le Survivant s'était rhabillé en toute hâte et était parti, sans un mot ni un regard pour le Serpentard. Il avait découché toute la nuit, et n'avait pas été surpris de trouver Remus dans la cuisine, à l'attendre, un air déçu et moralisateur sur son visage fatigué.

_« Tu m'y a poussé Harry. »_

Sa lèvre avait saigné sous la force du coup, mais il n'avait rien dit. Tout comme il resta silencieux les fois suivantes.

Draco avait rapidement comprit qu'il ne devait pas poser de questions sur les hématomes que même la pommade miracle ne parvenait pas à cacher. Harry avait décrété que ce n'était pas son problème, et lorsqu'il sentait les soupçons de Draco devenir trop pesant, il s'efforçait de l'en distraire.

Après leur première nuit Draco avait gentiment envoyé Harry se faire foutre. Le brun l'avait blessé dans sa fierté en le laissant en plan au réveil. Mais finalement il avait mit sa fierté de coté, trop désireux qu'il était de retrouver la félicité qu'il avait connue entre les draps de sa Némésis.

Nuit après nuit ils en étaient venus à une relation exclusive, sans jamais cependant en dresser le cadre. Il y avait une sorte d'accord tacite entre eux qui interdisait la moindre parole en dehors du sexe. De toute façon de quoi auraient-ils parlés ? De la guerre ? Ils n'étaient pas dans le même camps, ils n'avaient pas la même vie et leurs mondes étaient séparés par un torrent de haine.

Au début pourtant ils avaient vraiment eu l'impression de pouvoir se passer des mots. Après l'amour ils s'allongeaient l'un à coté de l'autre, entremêlaient leurs bras et leurs jambes et quand ils se concentraient sur les causes de leurs chagrins, c'étaient comme si leurs pensées coulaient dans leurs deux esprits en même temps. Ils se rassuraient, se consolaient sans jamais dire, sans jamais entendre. D'une certaine façon cette forme de communication était bien plus puissante que le langage.

Mais elle avait bien vite montré ses premières faiblesses.

Car en dehors du cocon de la chambre sept, aux portes mêmes du No Man's Land, la guerre étaient une réalité dont il était impossible de s'échapper, surtout pour eux. Et si la nuit ils arrivaient à n'être que deux jeunes hommes passionnés et plein de vie, le jour ils restaient Harry Potter, Le Survivant leader des opérations de terrain de l'Ordre, et Draco Malefoy, mangemort notoire, chef d'une des escouades des jeunes Recrues Noires. Ils avaient l'habitude de se croiser sur les combats, et chaque fois c'était une épreuve un peu difficile mais ils avaient apprit à ne pas se laisser emporter par leurs sentiments. Ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Le premier orage était venu de là.

* * *

Harry avait développé un sixième sens pour reconnaître Draco parmi les masques blancs, il pouvait le différencier de n'importe quelle autre silhouette noire. Il repérait sa façon de marcher, de bouger, l'intonation de sa voix quand il lançait un sort et l'éclat argent de ses yeux. Il n'avait pas eu le moindre doute quand Ron avait été blessé, il savait que c'était Draco l'auteur du sort. Dire qu'il avait été furieux était un euphémisme, il en avait pleuré de rage. C'était comme une trahison pour lui. 

Draco n'avait pas comprit sur l'instant, il était dans le combat, il ne faisait pas de distinction entre les proches de son amant où les autres, il tuait pour ne pas être tuer. Quand le rouquin avait fondu sur lui il avait riposté immédiatement avant de se figer à l'entente du cri qu'Harry avait poussé. Il avait vu son amant courir pour aider Weasley à se relever et se faire violemment rejeter par ce dernier. Il avait vu la détresse dans ses yeux mais cela ne le concernait pas à ce moment précis, et quand le rappel des troupes avait sonné il s'était enfui non sans croiser une dernière fois le regard blessé et plein de rage du Survivant.

Le soir même quand Draco était arrivé au No Man's il avait trouvé Harry dans la chambre sept, en pleine affaire avec un jeune blondinet que le Serpentard ne connaissait pas, mais qu'il savait intéressé par le brun depuis plusieurs semaines. Il avait voulu crier mais il n'avait pas réussi, sa voix était coincée dans sa gorge. Harry l'avait regardé avec rage avant de lui faire un geste déplacé de la main droite, la gauche toujours agrippée aux cheveux de son instrument de vengeance.

Et c'était comme si quelque chose avait lâché dans la tête de Draco. Il avait ressenti une douleur terrible dans le cœur et avait réagi par une colère immense. A coups de pieds il avait chassé l'intrus de la chambre et quand Harry s'était levé pour manifester son mécontentement, il l'avait étalé au sol d'un coup de poing avant de se jeter sur lui. Il l'avait attrapé à la gorge et lui avait fait l'amour lentement, doucement, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Plus tard dans la nuit il avait embrassé la marque de ses doigts sur la gorge du Survivant, et Harry lui avait pardonné.

Puis il avait disparu.

Pendant un mois entier Draco n'avait pas eu la moindre nouvelle, jusqu'à ce qu'une lettre entourée de satin noir le prévienne qu'on avait envoyé le Survivant en France pour un délai indéterminé. Il n'avait pas trouvé l'expéditeur de la lettre, mais en tout cas il avait été soulagé de savoir que ce n'était pas de son plein gré qu'Harry avait cessé de venir.

_« Ne protestes pas Harry ! Il y a trop de mauvaises choses ici qui sont en train de te pourrir jusqu'à la moelle. C'est mon devoir Harry, je le fais pour toi, parce que je t'aime et que j'ai promis de veiller sur toi. »_

Il avait détesté la France, il avait détesté devoir y aller avec Ginny et lui mentir jour après jour pour expliquer le fait qu'il n'était plus capable de la toucher. Il avait abhorré la distance entre lui et Draco, la sensation de manque et l'envie terrible qu'il avait de lui. Le cocon de douceur féminine dans lequel Remus l'avait enfermé avait failli le rendre dingue. Pendant six semaines il était resté confiné dans une maison de campagne, coincé entre les pleurs de Ginny, les regards haineux de Ron qui lui en voulait pour le chagrin de sa sœur et les regards lourds de reproches d'Hermione. Ginny avait même fini par partir et Ron en avait été encore plus imbuvable.

Malgré tout il avait mené la mission à bien, et Remus avait été obligé de le laisser revenir.

Si Harry n'avait pas été aussi aveuglé par la frustration et tenaillé par le manque de Draco, il aurait aperçu l'air trop ravi pour être annonciateur d'une bonne chose que Remus affichait, il se serait méfié du calme qui régnait au Square Grimault. Mais il s'était précipité au No Man's Land le soir même de son retour.

Quand il était arrivé dans sa chambre, Draco y était déjà. Assit sur un fauteuil moelleux, un verre de FireWhisky dans la main, la bouteille à ses pieds. L'atmosphère de la pièce lui avait immédiatement semblé tendue. Engoncé dans son fauteuil Draco le fixait d'un air totalement glacial. Harry avait déposé ces affaires dans la chambre et s'était dirigé vers son amant. Mais ce dernier l'avait repoussé furieusement. Le Survivant n'avait pas compris. Il avait pensé que Draco lui en voulait pour cette absence et lui avait expliqué qu'il n'avait pas pu le prévenir, qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de communication.

Draco l'avait traité de menteur, et lui avait lancé à la figure la Gazette Du Sorcier, l'édition du jour, celle qui annonçait en première page son mariage imminent avec Ginny. Les détails de la cérémonie y étaient rapportés avec soin, on y annonçait même le nom du créateur de la robe que porterait l'heureuse élue. Bien évidemment, le journal offrait également une interview exclusive de Harry où il exprimait son bonheur quand à cette union à venir.

Il avait fondu en larmes, agenouillé sur le tapis de sa chambre. Il avait déversé ses mois de frustrations, de sanglots retenus. Draco était finalement venu le rejoindre, et dans le creux de son épaule il lui avait raconté, la mort de Tonks sous les yeux de Remus, le bébé qu'elle portait, la folie…Il lui avait parlé du choc émotionnel, de cette étrange religion moldue dans laquelle le loup-garou avait trouvé refuge, et cette mission le concernant et dont il se croyait investit. Il avait cependant passé sous silence les coups et les humiliations, toutes les méthodes censées extirper le poison de l'homosexualité hors de son corps, mais Draco les avait entendu tout de même, puisant la confession à même son cœur. Pour la première fois ils avaient passé une soirée sans sexe, et ils avaient parlé pendant des heures, se découvrant, apprenant à se connaître pour de vrai.

Ce soir là Harry avait comprit qu'il était amoureux.

* * *

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement, et Harry ne put retenir un soupir de déception. Ce n'était qu'un elfe, venu lui demander s'il désirait un repas chaud. Il refusa. L'horloge sur le mur indiquait presque minuit et il n'était toujours pas là. 

Ils s'étaient disputés, c'était inévitable. Ils avaient peur, de se perdre, de l'avenir, des autres. Dans les lettres qu'il recevait de la part de l'anonyme au ruban noir, Draco avait apprit pour les disputes à répétitions au QG de l'Ordre, pour le mariage « reporté », pour le désastre qu'étaient devenues les relations d'Harry et de son entourage…..Mais le Gryffondor ne lui en parlait jamais. Harry ne se confiait qu'à Severus, auquel il écrivait des lettres interminables.

Draco cachait sa peur derrière de la jalousie, et Harry derrière de fausses excuses. Il avait refusé catégoriquement que Draco rejoigne l'Ordre, prétextant que cela le déconcentrerait, incapable d'avouer qu'il crevait d'angoisse à l'idée de ce que Voldemort ferait subir au blond si ce dernier devenait un traître. Il acceptait quelques informations, mais la pression que lui mettait Remus pour connaître l'identité de son informateur était quasi insoutenable. Il était devenu soupçonneux depuis que Harry avait refusé le mariage, il le faisait suivre et il savait pour le No Man's Land, même si il n'avait pas pu découvrir le nom de l'amant du Survivant.

Minuit moins le quart. Harry remit une bûche dans la cheminée et se servît un verre de Chartreuse.

La semaine dernière Draco lui avait avoué avoir passé un accord avec le ministère de la magie : les informations dont il disposait grâce à sa position en échange de sa liberté à la fin de la guerre. Il était devenu un espion, il avait accroché une lourde épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête, et il l'avait fait pour Harry, pour eux, pour qu'ils puissent avoir un avenir ensemble.

Et Harry avait mal réagi. Il avait crié, frappé, hurlé. Il ne partirait pas. Remus ne survivrait pas sans lui, il deviendrait dingue.

Mais pas plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, c'est ce qu'avait répondu Draco. Le Serpentard ne pouvait pas comprendre cet attachement malsain, lui qui avait prit un engagement risquant de le couper à vie de sa famille de sang. Ce pacte avec le ministère, il l'avait passé parce qu'il croyait vraiment qu'une fois le premier pas fait, Harry le suivrait. Il l'aimait après tout, et il le lui avait dit, en essuyant ses larmes amères, avant de le quitter pour de bon, parce que son cœur blessé ne supportait pas la déception de voir son amant refuser ainsi de se battre pour eux.

La colère d'Harry avait duré plusieurs jours, et il s'était juré de ne jamais remettre les pieds au No Man's Land. Son âme toute entière rejetait l'idée de perdre Draco, mais la culpabilité l'enchaînait à Remus plus solidement que n'importe quel autre lien. Même si son amant ne pouvait pas le concevoir, il aimait Remus comme un fils aimait un père violent mais protecteur, avec ce mélange de haine, de douleur, et de cet amour viscéral qui lui faisait pardonner chacun de ses actes.

Et puis hier un hibou avait fondu sur lui en pleine rue pour lui délivrer une lettre enroulée sur elle-même et maintenu par un ruban de soie noire. Elle ne disait pas grand-chose, juste « Pardonnez le, il vous aime, il a peur. »…

Il avait alors décidé de lui laisser une chance et d'écouter la volonté de son cœur. Il savait au fond de lui que Draco partageait les mêmes appréhensions, même si il n'arrivait pas encore à en parler avec lui. Il l'aimait, c'était une certitude, mais la perspective du futur lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il avait peur de mourir, ou bien de voir périr Draco. Il était rongé par l'angoisse d'une rupture. Serait-il encore capable de faire face si Draco le quittait dans un an ou deux ans, quand il ne pourrait plus vivre sans lui ? Ses sentiments avaient beau se révolter contre sa raison, il n'arrivait pas à prendre la décision que son amant espérait, il n'arrivait pas à lui offrir son cœur et son âme. Il était le Sauveur après tout, il ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un avoir autant de pouvoir sur lui...

Il avait réfléchis longuement, et il avait prit la décision de retourner dans la chambre sept, dans leur cocon. Si Draco y venait, alors il le suivrait. Autrement il ne lui restait plus qu'à retourner parmi cette « famille » qui ne le reconnaissait plus, parmi ses amis proches, suffisamment pour tourner régulièrement les poignards qu'ils lui avaient enfoncés dans le dos, et à rajouter cette histoire à celles dont les nombreux débris d'illusions tapissaient son cœur comme autant de morceaux de verre acérés. Après tout, il leur avait bien accordé sa confiance à eux…Et cela ne l'avait pas amené bien loin.

Harry alluma une énième cigarette et resserra la couette autour de ses épaules. Draco n'était pas venu. Il eut un rire amer. Seul, à crever de froid dans son fauteuil il était simplement pitoyable. Néanmoins, pour rien au monde il n'aurait bougé de cet endroit, accroché qu'il était à son espoir de fou. Il attendait, et entassait les mégots dans le cendrier, persuadé qu'il ne viendrait pas, tout en guettant le bruit de ses pas dans le couloir.

* * *

Draco faisait les cents pas dans le salon. Depuis plusieurs heures il était sur les nerfs et il s'éclipsait souvent du repas familial pour aller se calmer dans le salon. Il allumait une cigarette, la jetait immédiatement dans la cheminée en maudissant Harry et ses sales habitudes, Harry et son indécision…..Harry…. 

Il lança son briquet contre le mur, heurtant un vase qui se fracassa sur le sol, et ignorant les dégâts il s'abîmât dans la contemplation du foyer ardent de la cheminée.

Cet imbécile de Gryffondor lui manquait. Il crevait d'envie de le voir, de le toucher. Il avait besoin de lui, de le sentir, de lui faire l'amour avec ce mélange de douceur et de violence que demandait Harry, de caresser ses ecchymoses pendant des heures. Malgré son sang, son éducation, il avait accepté ses sentiments et avait agi en conséquence, seulement sa fierté l'obligeait à ne pas se détruire inutilement.

Alors il restait là, dans le salon luxueux et impersonnel du manoir familial, et il donnait le change, un sourire hypocrite sur son visage parfait. Il avait mal.

« Pars. »

Draco sursauta et sortit de sa contemplation. Son père lui faisait face, un verre de FireWhisky dans chaque main. Il lui en tendit un que le jeune homme accepta avec plaisir, pour se redonner du courage.

« Vas le rejoindre. »

Draco fixa son père avec inquiétude. Il avala une gorgée du liquide ambré et alluma une autre cigarette que son père lui arracha immédiatement.

« J'ai des oreilles partout Draco. »

« Je suis désolé père je… »

Mais au lieu de la gifle attendu, Draco sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu sais qu'il doit t'attendre depuis des heures. »

Il se passa alors une chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis la plus tendre enfance de Draco. Il pleura, et son père le consola, comme petit lorsqu'il avait peur que les elfes de maison le cuisinent pendant son sommeil.

« C'est trop dur… »

« C'est le Survivant Draco. Rien ne sera jamais facile avec lui. »

Draco soupira et essuya ses yeux, un peu honteux de son comportement. Il savait que son avenir avec Harry ne serait jamais d'un rose éclatant, mais il avait tellement peur de choisir le mauvais chemin.

« Il a peur, et tu dois lui montrer que vous êtes plus fort que cela. Vas le rejoindre… »

« Je…Voldemort tu sais…je… »

« Tu es mon fils Draco, peut importe tes choix je serais toujours de ton coté. »

Draco sentît les bras puissants de son père le serrer une dernière fois, puis comme un oisillon qu'on pousserait du nid, la porte lui fut désigné, et il la passa plus déterminé que jamais

Il transplana jusqu'au chemin de traverse, et couru à perdre haleine le long des ruelles sombres. Il remonta les boutiques, les farces et attrapes Weasley, les baguettes de Ollivander, Gringotts…Jusqu'à la porte noire qu'il ouvrit en trombe. Il traversa le jardin en quatrième vitesse, monta les escaliers sans prendre la peine d'enlever son manteau. Son cœur battait la chamade et sa gorge se nouait à l'idée que peut être, la chambre serait vide.

Mais elle ne l'était pas.

Et quand il ouvrit la porte avec fracas il vit la silhouette tant aimée sursauter et se redresser subitement. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, puis Draco enroula ses bras autour de son amant et le serra contre lui, l'emprisonnant dans cette cage de chair, de muscles et d'amour suffisamment fort pour ne plus jamais lui donner envie d'en partir.

* * *

La neige se mit à tomber alors que le jour nouveau n'avait pas encore deux heures. En face de lui, l'immense fenêtre lui offrait une vision superbe des flocons de neige dansant avec le vent glacial. Il s'attarda un moment dans cette contemplation avant de reprendre son ouvrage. Il traça délicatement les derniers mots sur son parchemin, avant d'y jeter un sort de confidentialité et de fermer la lettre en enroulant autour d'elle un ruban de soie noire. Sur le perchoir, à coté du bureau, un Grand-duc attendait patiemment sa mission. Il lui confia la lettre et ouvrît la fenêtre pour le laisser s'envoler. 

En Russie, il devait faire un froid polaire, et il sourit en imaginant son ami coincé sous la neige. Il comptait les jours les séparant encore, tout comme il savait qu'il le faisait également. Leur amitié se contentait mal de ces échanges épistolaires, même si ils ne l'auraient jamais admis l'un devant l'autre. Depuis ce jour où, à peine âgés de 11 ans, ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le Poudlard Express, il y avait toujours eu un Severus Snape dans son ombre, et lui-même ne s'était jamais bien éloignés des robes virevoltantes de son ténébreux frère de cœur. Il avait hâte de contempler avec lui les fruits de ce qu'ils avaient semé….

Il quitta le bureau et s'installa devant la cheminée.

Une nouvelle année commençait, une année qui serait décisive, il en était persuadé. D'une certaine manière il était nostalgique, mais il n'avait pas peur.

Un bruit de pas et de tissu froissé le tira de ses réflexions, et il sourit tendrement à la nouvelle venue. Il lui fit signe de s'installer près de lui, ouvrant les bras pour qu'elle s'y blottisse, et embrassa doucement son front.

Beaucoup de choses allaient changer, il le savait, mais pour l'instant rien n'importait d'autre que Narcissa dans ses bras, et le ballet magnifique des flocons de neige sur le parc endormi.

_It doesn't matter  
If all this shatters  
Nothing lasts forever  
But I'm praying  
That we're staying_  
_Together_

The End.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu 


End file.
